yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ottomans
The Ottomans is a playable civilization in Civilization V. Season 8 - Islands of Blood The Ottomans were the civilization picked by Trott during his civilization game against the others. Trott spawned on one of the many big islands (named Doner Island), where he settled on the coast near some fish and pearls. He was the leading nation in doner manufacturing. From the start, his doner-fed scientists proved themselves to be the best in the world. Trott seemed set to build the spaceship to Alpha Centauri, but joined a conflict known as the Citrus Wars. This was the beginning of the end. The Citrus Wars were an especially corrupting conflict that can be read about in further detail on the England and Indonesia pages. Trott's involvement in the conflict snowballed into the Atomic War, a savage Japanese offensive on Doner Island. Despite a large science lead, Trott's small empire limited his production capabilities, and only large gold donations from Smith, Duncan, and Parv allowed Trott to match Lewis' naval output. After the Russian navy entered the fight, a cease-fire was called. Lewis spent his time boosting his science, and building a more technologically advanced fleet. Trott, ignoring the advice of his allies, did not follow Lewis' lead and push the offensive. Instead, he invented nuclear weapons, and started a brief, ill-advised conflict with Polynesia. This would lead Parv to back out of the war entirely. Soon after the cease-fire ended, the Japanese Empire launched a massive assault on both land and sea. Trott defended himself with atomic fire, bombing his own territory and decimating Lewis' fleet. The Japanese war machine kicked into high gear, and sent wave after wave of ironclads, and later, destroyers to capture Ma'Doner. Each time, they were crippled by nuclear blasts and finished off by Smith's submarines. This couldn't last, as Smith's people, long unhappy from a ban on gold, started rebelling. The Russian fleet was mostly disbanded, and the world was forced to watch as Trott made several critical diplomatic blunders. He mistakenly repealed an embargo on Japan, and repeatedly forgot to propose a bill repealing a gold ban that was crippling Russia, despite being reminded many times. This mismanagement culminated in the Final Battle of Ma'Doner, wherein Lewis captured the city along with two-thirds of Doner Island. This spelled the end for the Ottoman Empire, and the war. Lewis accepted a peace treaty, on the condition that Trott join Tom as a vassal state of the Japanese. In the final days of the free world, Trott built Istanbul in the Antarctic. He intended to take advantage of a nearby deposit of uranium, presumably to strike back at Lewis through nuclear warfare. His efforts were in vain, as the Japanese empire gained control over the world before construction of the mine was even complete. Cities * Ma'Doner (Capital, formerly Istanbul, Donor, Doner; captured by Japan) * Abra-Ka-Doner (formerly Sis Kebabi) * East Meg One (former English city, given to The Ottomans) * Doner' Ava Clue (formerly Istanbul) Category:Civ 5 Category:Civ 5 Islands of Blood Category:Civilizations Category:Hat Films